


The Lancer's Sword

by Adensionia



Series: Friend-fiction [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kink, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Sex, Sexy, Threesome, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adensionia/pseuds/Adensionia
Summary: Scance, Scott and Lance do it in a forest and Sam shows up to join in.





	

Scott was walking through the forest when he met Lance. Lance was clad in fencing attire, as he was a lancer. Scott always loved a man in tight pants. Lance's ass was poppin'. Lance licked his lips hungrily, gesturing to his fencing sword,"Wanna know where I want to put this? Up your big, juicy, asshole." Scott moaned at the thought,"Daddy, please show me how you work that sword! Make it nice and hard daddy!" Lance chuckled,"Of course baby girl." He strode forward, sword ready. Lance pulled down Scott's pants and was surprised that Scott didn't have a normal penis, but a horses penis. Lance moaned at the sight and put the thin sword into the tiny penis hole, putting his own fleshy sword into Scott's booty. They both moaned in pleasure and climaxed. Sam was walking and he heard this noise so he went to check it out. He saw what was going on, he then pulled his pants down and put it in Lance's booty hole and moaned,"Warm apple pie, just like grandma used to make." Then they died from pure escasty and semen.


End file.
